As is well known to drivers, the increased popularity of tape decks in the automobile, especially cassette tapes, creates a need for securely storing, readily identifying, and easily changing the tapes as they are played. Existing storage containers for such tapes are either too bulky, difficult to mount in a motor vehicle, oriented so that identifying labels are hard to see, or are difficult to remove from the container with one hand, especially when concentrating on driving.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel holder for these tapes which takes advantage of the visual ability to view and identify the tapes on the sun visor, while still keeping visual contact with the road when driving.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to secure or remove each tape independently completely with one hand, while keeping the other hand on the driving wheel at all times. In the preferred embodiment, the tape will be ready for insertion in the tape deck when taken out of the holder.
Still another object of the present invention is to preserve the decor of the vehicle interior, and reduce the likelihood of tape theft by uniquely utilizing the relatively light weight and thin configuration of the tapes by mounting them on the sun visor so that they may be folded out of sight when the visor is in the normal driving position.